Between Two Sides
by acasshows
Summary: This is an Equalist!Asami story and begins when Asami gets the choice to either join her father and the Equalists or Korra. How would Korra's and Asami's relationship evolve when they both wind up on different sides. What is Asami doing behind the lines of the Equalists? :: Be aware that this is a Korrasami story and keep it in mind while reading the first chapters!
1. The Decision

**Authors Note:  
****Welcome to _"Between Two Sides" _my second long(er) Korrasami Story. It picks up right at the point when Hiroshi offers Asami to join him and the Equalists. What if Asami had chosen a different path? What if she had taken the glove and not instantly electrocuted her father? This is what this story explores. Please note in advance that even though it is another Korrasami story the Korrasami is only very mild for the first chapters because Korra and Asami are now in different worlds. Some of you might find parallels to the Story _"Unstable Equilibrium" _by jtav. I tried to not let the story influence my own very much but I only succeeded so far. As always your feedback is very welcome and let me know what you think about my take on an Equalist!Asami AU story.**

* * *

Everything around her was like a horrible dream. Hiroshi Sato and the Equalists had defeated them and now she was lying on Mako's back. She looked around and noticed they were surrounded. There was nothing she could do. She could barely feel her limbs and Asami stood in front of her father. Korra tried to read the expression on Asami's face but it was unreadable. She looked broken, disappointed, sad and surprised all at the same time.

"We can help people like us everywhere" Hiroshi said, slowly turning towards his daughter. He took of one of his electric gloves,held it towards Asami and added "Join me Asami."

She couldn't do that? Or could she? Could she really betray Mako, Bolin and her? No, even though Asami and her had their differences in the past, she must see that her father's plan was madness.

Asami walked slowly towards her father and stretched out her hand. She took the glove and looked up to her father. "For Mom."

Korra couldn't believe what she just saw. Asami had chosen the Equalists, not them and now their fate was sealed. Amon would take their bending and there was nothing that could prevent the Equalists form taking control over the city.

Korra watched as the Equalists turned towards them and anticipated getting shocked with the gloves they wore but suddenly a huge wall of stone rose up between them and their attackers. She looked to her left and Chief Beifong was standing again. Her face showed all the pain she had but somehow she managed to create a huge stone wall.

"We better get out of here." Mako said and quickly turned around. Korra could hear the suits the equalists had built hammering on the wall. They quickly got into a hole and Bolin and Beifong brought them up to the surface.

::

"Welcome to the Equalists" a man with a weird mustache said. He sounded sarcastically, almost as if he thought this was the worst decision she could have made.

"Thanks I guess" Asami said, still a little bit in shock about what she had just witnessed. She turned around to her father who looked proud to her. "Dad. To be honest, that was a little bit much for one evening." She tried to chuckle but it sounded more like she was about to throw up "Do you mind if I go to bed and we talk tomorrow?"

Her father looked confused. Maybe he wasn't buying that she was tired or needed some alone time but eventually he smiled again and said "Of course sweetie. I will position some guards around the house and in front of your room."

_Exactly what I needed. Supervision. But there is nothing that I can say that sounds not suspicious to him. _"I guess that is necessary, although I doubt that the police will come back today." She nodded towards the Mustache guy and winked towards her father as she turned towards the elevator to leave the building. Two chi blockers quickly caught up to her, escorted her upwards and followed her in the mansion. Asami made sure not to walk too quickly or too slowly. When she reached her room both chi blockers positioned themselves on opposite sides of the door and she walked inside.

The instant the door closed behind her she fell on her bed. Asami buried her face into her pillow and started crying.

Every emotion she held down while they were in the secret factory just came pouring out of her. The memory of her mother. The fact that she just betrayed the only friends she had made since boarding school. The fact that her father worked together with a terrorist organization to avenge her mother and that she just joined him on his path of revenge.

::

"I can't believe she did that." Mako screamed as they all sat on the boat towards Airtemple Island. It was the first thing anyone had said after they escaped the Sato Mansion and decided to regroup at Airtemple Island. "I mean how could she betray us like that. Joining the Equalists."

Korra looked over to him. She saw the anger on his face. It wasn't just anger. It seemed like pure hate. Bolin was sitting next to him. He just looked exhausted. His eyes were pinned on the floor and he seemed to not have an answer to Mako's question.

"It's not about joining the Equalists." Korra said after a few moments "At least I don't think. I think it's about joining her father."

"Equalists. Hiroshi. Same thing." Mako said now looking Korra aggressively in the eyes.

"I guess so" Korra said, stretching her arms around her legs. She couldn't help but to try asking herself if Asami really wanted to betray them. It didn't seem like she hated bending. Korra's thoughts were drifting away as she looked out to the water. Maybe Asami just wanted to hold on to the last family she had. Korra remembered the stories she had been told in the compound about Avatar Roku. How even the Avatar couldn't make a clear choice between choosing the right thing and someone who is like family. Maybe Asami had the same problem right now.

Korra couldn't help but to smile. A week ago she wouldn't have been surprised that Asami turned on them. A week ago she would have rushed to comfort Mako and maybe sneak in a _I told you so_. But in the last week so many things had changed. Korra had realized that Mako wasn't more than just a crush and Asami didn't mean her any harm. After she accepted that Asami and her had even become friends. Asami showed her how to drive, or at least she had tried, and the two girls forgot the short fight they had over Mako. They started training together and Asami showed Korra how to evade chi blocking attacks. Asami had even told her how her father had put her in self defense classes when she was 8 years old.

Why did it take a whole week to get that stupid search warrant? If that stupid council would have acted a little bit faster it would have been much easier to see Asami choose the Equalists, no Hiroshi over them.

The boat docked on Airtemple Island and Lin was the first one to step off. She murmured something Korra didn't quite understand and stormed off.

"What is it with her?" Bolin asked confused looking first to Korra and then to Mako.

"She just lost some of her best men trying to arrest Hiroshi." Tenzin said. It was the first thing he said since they left the Sato estate. "She is furious and if I were you I would try to not provoke her any more."

Now Tenzin stepped off the boat as well. As he stepped towards the light on the dock Korra first saw how wounded he really was. He had bruises everywhere and he limped. Korra wanted to offer him to heal his wounds but before she could say anything he turned around and looked towards Mako and Bolin.

"You two are welcome here as long as you like." Tenzin said and his expression turned softer now. "I know it's not as fancy as the Sato Estate but it's the least I can do after you saved my life."

"Thank you, sir." Mako said with a thankful expression and Bolin quickly jumped in "To be honest it's the best place yet. At least here we don't sit on a secret Equalist base, right sir?"

"Drop the sir, both of you. Call me Tenzin. I really think we have been through enough together." Tenzin said and his smile widened a bit more "Oh and Mako?" he quickly added. "My daughter Ikki has a crush on you. Hands off."

"Uhm of course sir. I mean Tenzin." Mako said, obviously confused. Mako looked over to Korra and she couldn't help but to laugh a bit. Mako's face was now red and she had never seen him so confused. After Tenzin turned around and started walking towards the Airtemple Korra came closer to Mako and Bolin.

"Ikki is seven." Korra said and as soon as she said that Bolin started laughing as well. Korra spun around on her heels and stepped of the boat.

"Com'on guys. I'll show you your room." Korra said, waving her arm and not turning around.

* * *

_Another note: I have already written about 6k words for this story, that means I will update fairly regularly (at least at the beginning ;) )_


	2. Within Their Walls

**Authors Note:  
This Chapter is very Asami centered but the paths between her and her former friend haven't crossed yet so there is no real interaction there. What is really going on in Asami's head?**

* * *

Asami didn't know how long she was sleeping when it knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she said, with a voice that still was a bit sore from the sleep and the crying. "Who is there?"

"It's me Asami." Hiroshi said opening the door. He looked like he hadn't slept at all but she could still pride in her father's eyes. He closed the door behind him and sat down on her bed. "You made the right decision, dear. These benders are the scum of society and they killed Yasuko." he said, slowly running his hands through her hair.

"Yes, I know." Asami said now sitting in her bed. She tried to avoid eye contact with her father, hoping that he wouldn't notice the tears she still had in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she said after a moment of silence "and when did you join them?"

Asami now looked at her father. She wanted to know when he had changed from her father into a bending hating revolutionist. Hiroshi seemed to search for the right words as he still went with his hands through her hair.

"I didn't tell you to protect you." He said, after a while "I wanted to make sure you were not involved in the fighting and that you stayed out of the crosshair of these benders." Asami noticed how every time he said that word it filled him with disgust. "I joined this group about 8 years ago when it was really small and just rising. Amon came to me with his vision and he said he needed someone with compassion and a great mind to help him achieve his goals. He also told me that his goals were the same as mine. To rid the world of bending, to bring true Equality."

Asami didn't know what she had to say to that but everything made a lot more sense to her now. All the times her father ranted about benders being able to do these unnatural things and non benders being second class citizens. All the times when her father was working late into the night in his workshop. All the times when he seemed so uncomfortable when Asami had told him about Pro-bending matches. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before. His pure hate for everything associated with bending like when she had broken her arm while driving and he had refused a healer to take care of it and convinced her that a normal doctor would be able to do a much better job than a waterbender.

Asami was thinking how to answer her Dad without him realizing what she had on her mind. He knew that she didn't hate benders like him but then she remembered what he had told him while taking the glove _For Mom._

"Dad." Asami said, looking up to her father "You should have told me sooner. I loved her too." Asami began to cry again but she hoped that her father would not see the reason why. She hoped he would think that she cried because she was disappointed her father hadn't filled her in with his plans sooner but in reality she cried for her mother. What she had told her father was true. He really should have told her sooner because she loved her too and Asmi knew that this wouldn't be what her mother would have wished for. This wasn't the way she would have wanted to be remembered. If Hiroshi would have told her sooner she might have been able to remind him of that but now it was too late. The hate had manifested. It was fed throughout the years by Amon, the triads and the council.

::

"What do you think, Lieutenant?" Amon said looking over towards him. Amon was standing in the darkest spot in the already dimly lit room. Amon seemed to do that quite a bit actually, probably to appear more mysterious.

"I don't know, sir." he said after thinking about last evening "She was associated with benders quite a bit before her father offered her to join us but I think the memory of her mother must have been stronger than the affection for these benders. I think she would be a good asset. Not to speak about her father. I believe he would be more compelled when she would be part of our plans."

"Yes, indeed." Amon said after a moment." Mr. Sato is here because of his family, when the last member of it joins he will be more eager to end the bending establishment." Amon stepped towards a map of the tunnels the Equalists called their base and then added without turning around "Bring Ms. Sato to me, I will show her around and tell Mr. Sato he needs to ship the good as soon as possible now the police knows about his and his daughters involvement."

"Of course, sir." The Lieutenant said, surprised that Amon wanted to introduce her in person to their base but he would probably try to find out if her intentions were real. "The shipping has already begun. Mr Sato started the instant the Chief of Police got away. When do you want to see Ms. Sato?"

"Send her here tonight at 8." Amon said slowly turning back towards him. "That is all you can go."

::

"How on earth didn't the police find out about this already?" Asami said surprised as the man who called himself the Lieutenant walked with her through the mazelike tunnel system under the city. "It is huge."

"I don't know." He said with a slight grin "I guess they were looking in the wrong places. They are not the smartest ones."

Asami forced out a short laugh and hoped it sounded convincing. Truth be told she was ashamed she didn't think of searching underground for the Equalists when they were hunting them down with Korra, Mako and Bolin. In hindsight it was pretty obvious.

"I guess that no one thought about checking the tunnels proves that they are not too fond of thinking." Asami said after a moment of choosing her words carefully.

"Yes, that and some" the Lieutenant began "carefully planted information for the chief."

Before he could continue talking a cough cut him short and when Asami looked up she saw Amon standing in front of the door that probably lead to his office.

"I'll take it from here, thank you Lieutenant." Amon said slowly walking down the stairs towards Asami. His eyes were focused on hers. At least she thought they were the mask, mixed with the dimmed lighting made it hard to tell where exactly he was looking. The Lieutenant made a short bow and then left her alone with Amon.

Something about him made her uneasy. She wasn't sure if it was the mask of if it was the way he looked towards her. Amon finally stretched out his hand and gestured Asami to start moving. Asami started to walk but every step was harder than the one before and she was sure Amon noticed that she was uneasy. He lead her towards a junction of tunnels and stopped. He was looking towards the tunnel on the left and suddenly a cart appeared and Amon got in. Asami hesitantly joined him in the cart. Amon hadn't said a words the entire time and Asami was not sure if she was supposed to start a conversation. When the cart started moving Amon finally broke the silence.

"Ms. Sato." Amon said "Why are you here?" As soon as Amon finished his question Asami felt like she froze in place again. She was here because Amon asked her to come but that wasn't what he wanted to know. He wanted to know why she chose to join her father.

"My mother." Asami said, after a pause that was too long for her liking "I'm sure you know what happened to her." She wasn't sure if that was enough explanation for Amon. She had surrounded herself with benders almost her entire adult life and during the last weeks she even befriended the Avatar, the personification of everything the Equalists hated.

"Yes. Your father told me about what happened to her." Amon said "For him that was the point he realized the bending establishment was the enemy not an ally." He now looked Asami directly in the eyes. "But you, Ms. Sato. You almost seemed like a bending enthusiast during the last weeks until yesterday."

A shiver went through Asami's body; It was like he could read her thoughts. Luckily her father had taught her how to twist the truth in her favor. He wanted her to take over the company one day and training her to properly lie was one of the first things he did.

"Yes, I see why you might think that." Asami said, as calm as possible. She tried to remember the lessons her father had given her. _Just sprinkle some truth into your lie, it makes it more believable. _"I don't think that every firebender is as evil as the one who killed my mother." she made a quick pause to search for the right words. "But I also believe that bending is a gift that has been abused far too long. A gift that was spread unevenly and the Avatar" she made a pause now looking Amon directly in the eyes "has failed to bring true balance and I fear she will fail in the future."

The last words felt like a spear going through her heart. It was the biggest lie in her statement. She really thought that some people didn't deserve their bending that it was spread unevenly but she also knew that Korra was not failing. The first thing the Avatar did when she reached the city was helping a non bender. Korra wasn't judging anyone for being not able to bend. She wanted peace and not war.

Amon seemed happy with her answer. He took his eyes off her and looked towards the tunnel they were riding down. Asami did the same and saw what looked like a train station. Hundreds of people were working here. Some were moving boxes, others were giving orders to people who arrived on carts. It looked like an entire city.

"Let me show you around. Ms Sato." Amon said, as their cart was coming to a stop and Asami was sure that he smiled under his mask.


	3. Reaching Out

**Authors Note:  
Sorry for the short chapter but it made sense to make the chapter break here rather than one perspective change later.  
**

* * *

Lin stepped out of the shower and inspected herself in the mirror. Most of the bruises were fading but her limbs were still a little bit sore. As she dressed herself she looked out of her window. Out there was Republic City, it was almost night and she saw multiple Police Balloons hovering above the city. Yesterday she had officially declared The Sato Family enemies of Republic City and now the entire Police force was looking for them.

She wanted to help with the search but she had some other important things to do. She had to talk to the council and keep Tarrlok from passing stupid laws to give himself power now that the city was panicking.

She made her way to her desk and sat down. She looked over the files she had brought from the station. Most of them were about the searches of the Stato Estate but they hadn't found a single Tank and only a handful of gloves.

Suddenly she felt a punch hitting her in the neck. Then a second puch quickly got her in the throat and a third one landed under her arm. The series of punches continued but it was too quick for her to defend herself. She fell to the ground and a chi blocker appeared before her. The chi blocker lifted her up and sat her back on her chair.

Lin tried to shout for backup but the punch in her throat had killed her voice. She tried to move her arms but they flung around and seemed to not listen to her. After she realized she had now way of fighting back she looked over to the chi blocker.

He was fairly tall and had the usual chi blocker gear but something was different about it. It was completely black. The glove he wore was different as well. It was black instead of brown and copper and seemed smaller than the one Hiroshi had used.

"Chief Beifong" the Chi blocker said. His voice seemed different. It was like the chi blocker purposefully made it darker but Lin noticed that it was definitely a female voice. "I am here to help"

Lin wanted to ask what she was doing here or why the rest of her Equalists friends hadn't shown up yet but her throat still felt like it was burning.

"We need to make this quick. Your men are in a tunnel under the Warrior street. I don't know if they still have their bending but you better get them quickly. When people ask how you got this information tell them he gave it to you." The Chi Blocker pointed to bag large enough for a person and Lin was sure there was one in it. "I would prefer not to get too much attention. Ah and you have a mole who is feeding you wrong information."

Lin's voice was slowly coming back. It was still not enough to shout for backup but she could at least talk to the Chi Blocker. "I knew, I saw you winking right before I made that wall." She managed to cough. The Chi Blocker was about to jump out of the window but then slowly turned around.

"Yes, please don't tell Korra and the others." now Asami's voice said and she lept out of the window leaving her sitting in her chair unable to move.

::

Asami opened the door to their safe house. Luckily she was alone. She didn't want to talk to her father right now. Since she had agreed to join him and the Equalists he showed her a side of him she never would have expected. He would stop ranting about how benders had an unnatural advantage in life and how much he hated every single one of them.

Asami felt sorry for her father. His hate had been fueled by people who used him. Asami had hoped that after her father had no more secrets they would get close again but she had realized that her father had died with her mother that day.

Asami lifted the wood panels under her bed and stored her outfit in there. She would have preferred to store it somewhere else but she had found no other place in the short amount of time.

After she made sure that everything was stored properly she lay down on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. She had hoped that changing her voice would have been enough to hide her identity from Chief Beifong but she was Chief for a reason. Asami remembered reading articles about her. She had been one of the best detectives when she was promoted to Captain. Beifong would have found out sooner or later but Asami would have been happier with later.

The door opened and Asami shot up from her bed. She saw her father standing in the door. He was smiling like he had the greatest gift for Asami. She eased up a bit in order to not seem too suspicious but her father didn't seem to notice.

"Amon wants you at the prison. In two hours. He wants you to be there when he takes the bending of the officers." Hiroshi said, probably thinking Asami was eager to see Amon using his powers to spread his Equality.

Asami was shocked. She had just given the information to Beifong and by now the Chief would gather a team to storm the tunnels. The last thing she wanted was being down there when they would arrive but at the same time she was relieved that she had gotten the information to Lin in time in order to save her men. Asami was thinking about a good excuse to not be down there but if Amon personally asked for her she couldn't decline. She still wasn't sure if Amon trusted her even though he had believed her the story she told about why she decided to join. She came to the conclusion that there was no way she could defy the order and still seem devoted to the Equalists.

"Of course. I will be there." Asami said and then sat back on the bed. Hopefully Beifong is fast enough. I really would not like to fight her, or Korra.

* * *

_A/N: __In my first draft Korra got attacked by Asami on Airtemple Island but for the story this works better._


	4. Freeing Police Officers

**Author's Note:**  
**Sorry for the pause. I am in the middle of my second exams (because I failed the first try on one of them) and don't have all that much time. This Chapter was written late at night and even though I read through it again I can't promise that it will be without any mistakes ;)**

* * *

Korra was standing next Beifong. Behind them was a small extraction team. Mako and Bolin had insisted on coming as well when Lin told Korra that she found out where her Officers are. Lin had also brought 3 Officers who she trusted. She had said something about a mole in the department.

Korra and Lin together tore a hole in the street and the other earthbenders made a platform that quickly slid down underground. The information from the Equalist Beifong had caught was correct. They stepped down from their platform and in front of them was a huge tunnel. Lights hanging from the ceiling lit it up pretty good but the atmosphere was still unnerving.

Beifong stomped on the ground and Korra realized she used her earthbending to check their surroundings, something that Korra hadn't been able to learn while she was in the compound despite all her effort.

Lin started moving and gestured them to follow her. Korra took every step very carefully to not make too much noise and everyone seemed to do the same.

After a short minute of walking they stood in front of a door. Korra had expected the prison to be guarded but it seemed like they were clear to go. Lin nodded to her team and then kicked the door in. That was the first real sound anyone made since they got down here. Korra was switched into her firebending stance and rushed into the door. Behind it were two chi blockers. They seemed to have stood directly behind the door. They were in daze and Korra quickly knocked one of them towards a wall with a kick. The Equalist was pinned to the wall and Korra quickly bent stone around his waist, his hands, his feet and his neck. Korra looked over to the second one to see if the others needed help but he was already tied up with Lin's metal wire. The officers rushed towards the cells searching for their colleagues and found them in the last two cells.

"Did he….?" One of their small team asked.

"No, but the bars are platinum and these guards don't have the keys." One of the captured Officers answered.

"He's right." Mako shouted, as he stepped away from one of the guards.

"Do you know who has them.?" Beifong commanded more than asking.

"They call him the Lieutenant." Another one of the prisoners answered.

Korra knew who he meant but before she could share that she heard footsteps coming from the door and after she turned around she saw him.

"I heard my name." The Lieutenant said with a smirk on his face. Behind him were at least a dozen Chi Blockers.

Korra realized that they were outnumbered but still shot a fireball towards their opponents. They just needed his keys and then they could retreat but he probably knew that and wouldn't be the first one to run towards them.

Mako and Bolin appeared next to her and started bending fire and stone towards the Equalists and thanks to the small hallway there were in they could hold them back but Korra had still no idea how to get the keys from the Lieutenant.

"How deep does the platinum go into the earth?" Mako asked right after punching another flame towards a chi blocker who tried to approach them. Korra was confused as to why that was important. No One was able to bend platinum even Toph wasn't able to do that.

"Not deep." Beifong said after one of her metal wires hit a chi blocker unconscious. "But there are bars even underground we can't dig through it."

"Then take the whole cage. I don't think we can't hold this chokepoint much longer." Mako shouted.

He was right. The Equalists got their reinforcement really fast and their small extraction team was good for stealth but not for a direct confrontation with the entire force of the Equalists."

"That might actually work" Lin said. she nodded towards her officers and all them bend the earth around the cell. When it was free they shot up through the ground. Now only the Fire Ferrets were left in the Tunnel and without the support of Lin and the Officers their attackers quickly closed in.

"Korra we have to get out of here." Bolin screamed. Korra nodded towards him and in unison both of them grabbed Mako. They jumped back and landed under the whole Lin had made with the cell. Korra looked towards the Equalists who were now quickly closing in and she saw Amon standing in the door they had busted through. He didn't move. He just looked at them. Next to him was Asami and Korra could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on her face. Bolin and her let go of Mako and stomped with their right foot on the ground. They then rose their arms and their platform rose up towards the streets.

As soon as they shot up the Officers leveled the ground behind them. Korra was exhausted but really happy. They had successfully rescued the officers and had shown Amon that they were ready to strike back.

::

Asami was making her way slowly to the prison in the underground base. She still had plenty of time before she was supposed to meet with Amon but her father didn't stop ranting about benders again and Asami didn't want to hear him again telling her how bad even waterbending healers are.

She was supposed to meet Amon in about half an hour and decided to take a closer look at the different parts of the base. She stopped in front of a room labeled Weapon Storage and decided to take a closer look how many weapons her father had already built for the Equalists. She reached out for the doorknob but before she could even touch it she noticed that someone was behind her. Asami quickly turned around and saw Amon.

"Ms. Sato" Amon said "You are early."

"I suppose I am." Asami said and she felt how her neck hair was rising "I couldn't just sit around any longer in the safehouse. So I decided to get more familiar with the base." Good. Sprinkle the truth in your lie.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Sato." Amon said now closing the distance between them. "It won't be long until we can stop hiding underground and start spreading Equality throughout Republic City. In fact we start today, with the officers you and your father managed to secure in the factory. Speaking of which. Shall we?"

Before Asami could answer a big klang came from the direction the prison was. Amon shot around. Asami was surprised to see him moving so quick but he then straightened his close and slowly started moving towards the prison. Asami caught up to him, now walking next to Amon.

"I can't say I wasn't expecting this to happen." Amon said, surprisingly calm.

"Expecting what exactly?" Asami said, trying to sound surprised as she walked next to Amon. Of course she knew what was happening. She was the one who gave the Chief the necessary information she extract her men and that must have been the extraction.

"A brother who had guard duty yesterday didn't report this morning." Amon said and Asami noticed a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "He must have been taken captive and spilled information."

Amon was now picking up the pace but Asami was able to keep up with him. They got closer to the prison she heard Mako shouting "We can't hold this chokepoint much longer." Asami wanted to run towards them. If Mako was here that meant Korra was with him as well. She hoped that they wouldn't get captured but Asami couldn't run otherwise Amon would maybe suspect that she was still caring for her friends and Amon didn't speed up.

She got into the room right after Amon and saw Korra and Bolin jumping back towards a hole in the ceiling. They would get away - good. A smile crept on her face as her eyes met Korra's but she quickly changed her expression to surprise, as the Avatar, Bolin ,and Mako all shot up towards the street.

Some Chi Blockers tried to follow them but Amon stepped forward and said "Don't chase them. They'll probably have backup on the streets. We are now officially at war."


	5. The Black Equalist

**Authors Note: **Finally another Chapter. I will start to update weekly and then with longer chapters (kinda like this one, but maybe a little longer ;)

* * *

Why did she smile? Was she happy we were able to escape? Or did Asami went full crazy? Korra lay in bed staring at the ceiling. There was no way to find out what Asami was really thinking, not without talking to her anyway and Korra didn't even know where she was. Was she hiding underground with the rest of the Equalists or did she leave the city to work in another secret factory together with her father? Korra was thrown out of her thoughts when it knocked on the door.

Beifong was standing in the frame looking at her with a mix of amusement and anger.

"Well, looks like I finally lost my job." Lin said, with a smirk creeping on her face. "I was wondering how much I could mess up before they fire me."

"What?" Korra shouted "Why did they fire you? You just rescued five of your men from the Equalists?"

"Well there's the obvious. I let them get caught but what really sealed the deal is what happened at the Pro-bending arena." Lin said now walking towards Korra with both her hands behind her back. "You remember? That whole 'I take responsibility' thing?"

Lin slowly moved towards the chair in front of Korras desk and before sitting down she put a bottle of Firebourbon and two glasses on the table. Korra was surprised that Lin had brought alcohol to Airtemple Island and even more that she had successfully smuggled it past the white Lotus and Tenzin.

Lin opened the bottle and poured two very generous glasses. She held one towards her but Korra was not sure if she could take it. She had never really drunk alcohol before. Well apart from the little shot of Iceschnaps Katara had given her when she turned sixteen. Not only that but Korra hadn't anticipated this gesture from Beifong.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Korra asked smiling after deciding that refusing the bourbon would not be the best answer.

"You know, Korra." Lin said raising her glass "When you first arrived here I thought you were the worst thing that could happen to me on duty but yesterday you helped me rescue some very good men." Lin downed the shot in one sip and placed it on the table.

Korra wasn't sure if she should drink it in one go as well but decided to take it slower. The bourbon was burning in her mouth but it the warmth was surprisingly soothing. She shouldn't have expected anything less from a drink called Firebourbon. Noone said a word until Korra took another sip and looked to Lin.

"So what are we going to do now?" Korra asked.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Lin answered in a tone that was more curious than the usual annoyed.

"I mean I like that drink as much as the next guy but we can't just sit here while Tarlock seizes control of the city." Korra said, after a moment.

"Yes, but there is nothing we can do." Lin said, pouring another glass of whisky for Korra "at least for now. I will check back with my source tommorow morning. You know the one who gave me the location of my...the officers."

"But isn't that source now in the police station with the new Chief? How are you going to get information from him?" Korra asked and Lin's expression seemed to change for a second.

"Yeah, I got my sources." Lin said, almost evasively but before Korra could say anything else she added "Now bottoms up Avatar."

::

_We are now officially at war. We are now officially at war. We are now officially at war. _Amons words were racing around her. Asami could have sworn she would be able to touch them.. Her eyes were pinned on the sky as she was laying on the small beach near the port. It was more a small collection of sand than a beach really but it was a nice retreat away from her father and Amon. A shudder went through her and she wasn't sure if it was the cold air that haunted the port at evening or the words by Amon.

Asami stood up and brushed the sand of her clothes. She needed to get back to work. She wanted to finish her prototype this evening. She had been working on it since the night her father told her about his Equalist ties and was determined to finish it this evening. Asami went into a tunnel that was not claimed by the Equalists and walked towards an iron door which she slid open.

Inside were all sorts of tools she had _acquired_ the last days, multiple versions of the Equalist Gloves. The all black leather outfit as well as some tools she had been working on to help Korra stop the Equalists. But the first thing she needed to finish was her speech synthesizer. It would be her greatest invention yet. A small metal bracelet to change her voice from young and feminine to harsh and masculine. Hopefully without sounding like a machine that had learned to speak. She tweaked some settings and opened the top buttons of her jacket. She went with her fingers over the spot she had put the device on many times before and it still burned from all the shortcuts the device had had. She took a deep breath and put on the bracelet. After a quick push of a button and after the anticipation of another electric shock faded she tried to speak.

"Test, Test" an unfamiliar voice called. And even though Asami knew she was the one speaking she spun around and looked for an intruder. It worked, now she would be able to actually speak with people while she tried to right the wrongs her father had done. A smile crept on her face which she quickly brushed off and turned towards her electric glove. She had already modified it a little bit to make it smaller. That way she would be able to chi block while wearing the glove. Her father was brilliant with machines but only their general development. His fine tuning was rudimentary at best and it was easy for Asami to configure it to make it more elegant. Next to it was the mask she had painted black. she was happy with how it turned out but then she got an idea. She wanted to stand out from other equalists to not be confused with one of them but at the same time she wanted to blend in with the darkness. She held the mask close to her face and studied the goggles. They were made out of ordinary green glass, the glass would be easy to replace but it was also a safety hazard, one wrong tiny rock by an earthbender would shatter the glass and maybe even make her blind.

Asami took her hammer and smashed through the glass. Determined to make her gear as perfect as possible.

::

It had taken Korra multiple hours to get her mind straight again and Tenzin had not made it easier for her. He had ranted for what felt like hours about rules on Airtemple Island and her influence on his children but now she was finally herself again. The headache was gone and she had stopped promising herself to never drink alcohol again a few hour ago.

A knock came at the door and straight after it Pema poked her head through the now opened door.

"Tenzin already told me how I am never allowed to drink at Airtemple Island again." Korra said half annoyed half joking "For like one thousand times."

"No. That's not why I am here." Pema laughed while shaking her head "Mako and Bolin are back. They asked for you." she turned around but let the door open and before leaving the room she added "But if Tenzin asks, I told you how bad of an influence for the kids you were. Even though they didn't notice at all." Pema winked and left the room.

Korra couldn't help but to chuckle a bit while she stood up and briefly checked herself in the mirror before leaving as well.

Mako and Bolin had been out on patrol. Well at least that what Mako had called it but Korra knew that he just wanted something else to focus on than his loss of Pro Bending, Asami and everything else he and his brother had worked for since they got to Republic City. That and getting away from Ikki who had never really left Mako's side since he came living on Airtemple Island.

Bolin was shoveling in noodles that were leftover from breakfast and didn't notice Korra when she entered. Mako was reading todays newspaper but put it down as soon as he saw Korra.

His expression was serious and as much as Korra wanted to make a sarcastic comment to brighten up the mood the face that Mako was making took her down with him.

"Equalists are spreading. The Triad is getting more and more aggressive each day and Tarrlock is trying to bring laws that cut the rights of non benders." Mako said his eyes now staring at the newspaper again.

"Good Afternoon to you too Mako." Korra said while she took a cup, started pouring tea into it and gave a nod towards Bolin who now was looking up with his mouth full of food.

"Then let's hit the Equalists." Korra said, more aggressively than she would have liked. "If we hit them hard enough we might even stop the need for those stupid laws. Do you know a good place to make some serious damage?"

"I know the perfect place."

::

_Lin Fue Avenue_. The first place where she would hit the Equalists for the first time. Asami checked her gear one last time. Everything was in order. The smoke grenades were at the right spot to ensure an easy retreat and her small glove was fully charged. She switched her goggles to night vision and turned from the main street to a small street between two apartment buildings. When she saw absolutely no guards she stopped walking. Something wasn't right. According to the intel she had gathered this was the right place. A place where they both trained newer members and stored a considerable amount of gear.

Then she heard fighting noises from the building she was approaching. There was no way the task force would know of this place but it sounded like a massive battle. Asami was deliberating whether to stop her mission but decided that she needed to at least take a look. She could always turn around if the Equalists were fighting the triads. Scum fighting scum would be something very welcome but if the Equalists were fighting innocent people Asami needed to help.

Asami moved like a ghost. She made no sound and made sure to use the darkness to her advantage. Even if someone would have looked out of the window they wouldn't have be able to see her. She looked down a window in the hopes of seeing something when she heard Korra shout.

"Dammit Mako" Korra's voice came from what Asami assumed must have been the room next to the one she was peeking in "You didn't say that there would be a whole army."

"We have to retreat" Bolins voice answered "We are massively outnumbered"

"There is no way. We are surrounded" Mako finally said.

That was the worst case. Korra, Mako and Bolin all were fighting the Equalists she was trying to take out and even worse they were loosing. Asami sighed but couldn't help but to smile underneath her mask. _They are not giving up either and even though they cannot know we will fight together._

Asami slipped through the window and silently thanked herself that she decided against the with platinum armored version she had planned. The door to the room where Korra was fighting was open and only dimly lit.

Asami took a deep breath and rushed into room. All Chi Blockers had their back towards her and she quickly went towards the one on the far left. While she was running she turned the dial on her glove to the highest setting and then grabbed the Chi Blockers neck. On impact sparks came out of the glove and the Equalist fell on the floor.

Before the other Chi Blockers were able to react to what was going on Asami had electrocuted the second and third one. Adrenaline was rushing through her body and she easily blocked the attacking moves of her opponent.

The rest of the Chi Blockers went down even more easily when Korra started to hit them with Fire and Stone. Asami saw Mako and Bolin both holding their arms, they both must have gotten Chi Blocked before she came in the room. Korra and Asami were almost fighting in complete synergy. Whenever Asami blocked a punch that was too hard for a direct counter a rock immediately threw back the Equalist or a flame came bursting towards him but whenever Asami had a chance for a direct attack the boulders and flames stopped coming.

The rest of the Equalists were dealt with quickly and before the last of them hit the ground Asami already leapt out of the door and rushed towards the street.

::

"There is no way. We are surrounded" Mako said as she tried pushing back three Equalists who were coming at the at the same time.

Bolin had already been Chi Blocked and the Equalists were closing in but Korra was determined to not go down without a fight and if she would be defeated she would take as many Equalists with her as possible.

Suddenly an Equalist was right next to her. On the spot where Mako had been standing. Korra punched him with a fist of fire in the face and noticed that Mako was lying on the ground holding his right arm. He had been Chi Blocked. Now it was just her.

All of the sudden she saw something that looked like a black shadow behind the Equalist to her far left. The second after she saw it the Equalist went down and shortly after him the second. Korra tried to make out who or what it was but it still seemed like just a blur of black.

Now the other Equalists noticed that there was another opponent and some of them turned towards the shadow. The fight between the Chi Blockers and the mysterious figure slowed town, now that the Equalists tried to fight back and Korra now saw that the guy wore an all black Equalist suit. Not a single other color was on his suit other than the eyes, or glasses which glowed white. Korra wasn't sure where to place this savior. Was he a friend? Was he an enemy? Was he just the enemy of her enemy? Korra shook her head to clear her mind. Even though the fight was now seemingly in her favor, it wasn't over yet.

Now filled with new power she stomped on the ground and then flung her right fist forward. A rock shot up in the air and then went with full velocity towards to equalists. The Chi Blockers seemed to still be confused by Korras backup and weren't able to react in time. Both rocks hit their target right in the chest and Korra was sure that at least 3 rips each were broken.

The Black Equalist had already cleaned up some more guys and now the two were fighting the same Equalists at the same time. Korra made sure just to bend fire or earth at her opponents when the Black Equalist was out of the way and together they cleaned up the remaining Equalists very quick but when the last Equalist fell, her savior was already gone.

Korra was exhausted but she wanted to know who this guy was. She quickly checked Bolin and Mako. Both were in pain but the Chi Blockers hadn't harmed them seriously. She shot up and ran out of the building hoping she could catch up to the Black Equalist. After she entered the ally she saw him leaning against a wall. Seemingly exhausted but as soon as he saw her he jumped up. Korra knew that he wanted to run away again but quickly shouted.

"Hey. Who are you? Are you an Equalist and why did you help us?"

The mysterious person stood still. His back towards her.

"I am nothing like them. " The Equalist said in a deep voice that made Korra's neck hair stand up "Think of me as a friend." As soon as he finished his last sentence he turned back around and started running.

Korra wanted to ask him more questions. At least wanted to know his name but he didn't seem like the person to chitchat with. So she just screamed.

"If you are not an Equalist, you might want to change your clothes. They're easy to confuse."


End file.
